


A Sexy Night In

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aaaaaaaand mostly sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I have no idea if this is any good, but either way, I hope you enjoy reading...





	A Sexy Night In

It was going to be a fun Friday night. They were out with their friends; Hwitaek, Wooseok, and Yuto at the pub. They were having a few drinks when, Yan An wanted to dance. And Changgu of course, wouldn't deny his boyfriend anything. It was a bit of slow dancing mixed with, some ballroom dancing. Either way, Changgu was getting turned on. It was obvious the moment he kissed Yan An, who smirked a little. Naturally, it wasn't long before they went home. It was not the most subtle way to say good night, considering Hwitaek smirked: "don't have too much fun." Wooseok and Yuto laughed.

As soon as they made their way inside, Yan An roughly kissed him Changgu wrapped his arms around him. As he kissed back, it was clear how much fun, the two of them would have tonight. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, with the need to breathe. The look of love and lust in their eyes, Yan An, made the first move to take off Changgu's shirt. A few seconds later Changgu did the same, with no hesitation they moved to their room. Yan An took the opportunity to push his boyfriend, onto the bed. Naturally, he was more than happy to oblige, Changgu shivered in delight.

When Yan An hovered over him kissing him softly, before moving to kiss his jaw. His chest down his body until he reached, the top of his pants. Changgu knew he was going to get teased, but tonight he didn't seem to mind. Yan An teased a little more as he slowly removed his pants, leaving Changgu in his boxers he left kisses and hickeys. On his boyfriend's legs all the while, touching his cock he smiled a little. When he heard Changgu's breathing change, once he was done and hovering over him again this time though. He was straddling him applying the right amount of pressure.

Causing Changgu to moan a little "so would, you like to get teased more or would you like to move on." Changgu laughed a little he pulled Yan An closer, and kissed him rather passionately. Before changing their positions, so he was on top, Yan An didn't seem to mind. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "now it's my turn to tease." He managed to send a shiver down his spine, Changgu began to leave kisses and hickeys all the way down. Yan An's body who was loving every moment Changgu, didn't hesitate to remove his pants. And his boxers he was kissing his thighs, only carefully touching his boyfriend's cock.

Yan An was going to complain about that until he was surprised, Changgu licked up the underside of his cock. Catching him off guard "fuck" his breathing changed, then "a little warning next time." Changgu looked at him "where's the fun in that," with that he started sucking on the tip. Before taking all of him in Yan An wanted, to roll his hips but they were being held down. He was unable to control his moaning, which got louder when Changgu deep throated him. To tease him a little more he stopped just as Yan An was about to come.

"I hate when you tease like that" that caused him, to laugh a little "how about when I tease like this." Of course, Yan An was a little confused until he felt, Changgu get up and remove his boxers. Before straddling him and slowly sinking onto, Yan An's cock they both moaned a little. Of course, he waited a minute or two before, slowly rolling his hips. Naturally, he was going slowly and too slowly for Yan An's liking. So it was only a manner of minutes before, it was changed again Changgu moaned deeply when. Yan An placed one of his legs close to his chest.

Going in rough, hard and fast. Wasting no time at all, the room heated up quickly. The only sound; their moans. It didn't take long before "I-I'm gonna come," minutes later he came on their stomachs. Quickly followed by Yan An for a few minutes, they laid there catching their breath. Changgu pulled that little bit closer, and kissed him tenderly it was the perfect thing. Once Yan An pulled out and laid beside him, he said: "I think we should clean up." But it was obvious neither of them wanted to move, Changgu laughed a little when he realized.

"You think we should, but neither of us have moved." Yan An laughed a little he moved around just enough, to lay partially over him. And it became quite clear he was getting comfortable; it stayed quiet it wasn't hard to know what was on Changgu's mind. When he was fully hard again, Yan An smirked a little "well aren't we in the mood tonight." Of course, he was feeling embarrassed "shut up." Yan An leaned on his elbow to look at him, "is that really your response." He was about to answer when he felt his boyfriend gently, stroking his cock.

"Y-yes" he heard a bit of laughter, "I think we need a little more fun." Changgu knew what was coming when a pillow, was placed under his hips. Yan An positioned himself carefully, to begin with, he teasingly sucked his cock. Before going a little further and licking, up his cum Changgu cursed and moaned. Now his mind was focused on Yan An, eating him out. He wasn't expecting him to also jerk him off, "oh my god" it was slower this time. But it was close to ten minutes later he came again, harder than before Yan An didn't mind being a little covered in cum.

For a little while, Changgu was catching his breath, and looking completely blissed out. This time Yan An didn't hesitate to pull him up, off the bed Changgu didn't mind being dragged into the bathroom. He also didn't object when they had a bath, instead of a shower. He was completely relaxed with his back against, his boyfriends chest "that was the best way." "To spend the night" Yan An laughed a little, as he gently wrapped his arms around him. And kissed his temple "I couldn't agree more," with all of that fun and the relaxing wash.

It wasn't long at all before they were, asleep in bed.


End file.
